


would that I

by bilexualclarke



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, a few days late for Halloween, and a small dash of jealous!Sidney, not spooky just smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: It’s true that their time together has been limited of late; Charlotte’s last year of university was coming to a close, and her upcoming exams were driving her to barricade herself behind her textbooks whenever she had the free time. Sidney’s work for his brother has been running at him ragged— late night meetings, last-minute trips to secure investors. Over the last month, despite living together, he and Charlotte have spent precious little time alone together, besides falling asleep beside each other at night.“Let us stay just a little while longer,” Charlotte implores him. “Dance with me for a bit, and then we can go home.”She looks up at him with her big doe eyes, a stray curl having escaped her pins and resting along the curve of her cheek. Sidney tucks it behind her ear and kisses her forehead.“Of course, my darling girl,” he murmurs. “Whatever you wish.”
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	would that I

“I can’t believe how uncomfortable this is,” Babington groans as he adjusts his waistcoat for the umpteenth time as they walk. “There’s a reason we’ve outgrown this fashion.”

“Come now, Babs,” Sidney jests, placing his own tophat on his head. “I think it rather suits us.”

“Please, you know you would have easily turned your nose up at such frivolity if Charlotte hadn’t expressed her interest,” Crowe slurs, stumbling a bit and dropping his phone behind them. “And I’m sure Esther has already come up with some role play idea for you two, eh,  _ Lord _ Babington?”

Babs turns around and shoves at his friend. “I told you that in confidence,” he hisses. “Last time I make that mistake.”

“Gentleman, please,” Sidney says. They arrive at Trafalgar house and take a moment to right themselves before entering the party. It had been Tom’s idea— big surprise there— to throw a Regency themed Halloween party. That meant waistcoats and tophats and corsets, the latter of which Sidney had to say he was a bit partial to. Charlotte had refused to let him see her costume, even going so far as to leave him to get ready at their flat while she went to Georgiana’s. 

When the men enter, they are surprised to see the place buzzing already, all sorts of guests milling about in a variety of period costume wear. Sidney’s eyes immediately scan the room for a certain petite brunette, and they find her almost immediately, standing in the corner talking to James Stringer, one of the architects working on Tom’s latest project.

Sidney stiffens when he sees the man offer his hand to Charlotte, asking for a dance. He’s a good man, a decent man, and he has proven himself to be one of Tom’s most exemplary employs. But he also has a particular fondness for Charlotte Heywood, and though he does not doubt his relationship with Charlotte— the engagement ring nestled in a secret compartment in his nightstand is proof of that— Sidney can’t help but feel a surge of jealousy whenever that man is near.

“Sidney!” Tom shouts when he spots his brother, crossing the room to clasp him on the shoulder. “Marvelous party, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Sidney agrees, eyes not leaving Charlotte as James Stringer spins her around the dance floor. Tom really has gone all out, even hiring a quartet to perform classical ballroom music. The tunes are bright and lively, and for a moment, Sidney really does feel as if he’s stepping into the nineteenth century. 

The song ends, and he seizes his chance. He strides across the room and takes his place beside Charlotte, his hand resting against the small of her back. He tamps down a smirk when he feels her relax into his touch immediately, before she even turns to look at him.

“Good evening, Miss Heywood,” he says, bowing slightly. Charlotte’s eyes light up, and with a small smile, she curtsies.

“Good evening,  _ Mr. Parker _ ,” she says, playing along.

“I don’t suppose I could steal you away from Mr. Stringer for a dance, could I?”

“It appears that it was I who stole her from you, if only for a moment,” James says good-naturedly. He takes Charlotte’s gloved hand and presses a kiss to it. “It was lovely to see you, Charlotte.”

“As always, James.”

As the other man turns away, another song starts up, and Sidney tugs Charlotte close to his chest. She’s wearing a soft blue dress, her wild curls pinned into place framing her beautiful face. He cannot wait to take the pins out later, to watch her soft curls fall down her back and splay out across their pillows. Her dress is modest enough, but hugs her curves in the most delicious way. His eyes stray to her breasts, the corset pushing them up invitingly. She catches him staring, and when he raises his eyes to hers, she arches an eyebrow.

“Did no one ever tell you that it’s rude to stare, Mr. Parker?”

“They might have,” he concedes as the dance begins. “But I can’t seem to take my eyes off you, Miss Heywood. You look absolutely divine.”

Charlotte flushes as he twirls her around, then presses her close to his chest again. 

“You look rather dashing yourself. This look...becomes you.”

“Does it?” Sidney’s hand on his lower back travels infinitesimally lower, just grazing the curve of her ass. “Tell me, Charlotte, do you think my brother would notice if we made our escape?”

“Sidney!” Charlotte smacks his arm. “While Tom might not, Mary certainly would. And after all the work she put in to making this party happen, it would be most impolite to leave so hastily!”

“Good thing I’m not known for being polite then.” The song ends, and Sidney rests both hands low on her waist. “Please, Charlotte. I know I’ve been busy lately, and it’s killing me that I’ve been missing out on time we could spend together.” 

Charlotte leans in, indulges him in a languid kiss. It’s true that their time together has been limited of late; Charlotte’s last year of university was coming to a close, and her upcoming exams were driving her to barricade herself behind her textbooks whenever she had the free time. Sidney’s work for his brother has been running at him ragged— late night meetings, last-minute trips to secure investors. Over the last month, despite living together, he and Charlotte have spent precious little time alone together, besides falling asleep beside each other at night. 

“Let us stay just a little while longer,” Charlotte implores him. “Dance with me for a bit, and then we can go home.”

She looks up at him with her big doe eyes, a stray curl having escaped her pins and resting along the curve of her cheek. Sidney tucks it behind her ear and kisses her forehead.

“Of course, my darling girl,” he murmurs. “Whatever you wish.”

* * *

Charlotte is exhausted. It was just after midnight when her and Sidney finally bid their goodbyes, having danced and drank until they were near delirium. Well, Charlotte more than Sidney. She leans against him in the back of their Uber, her head nestled in the crook of his neck and her legs strewn over his waist. Her feet are throbbing and her heart is still racing from spinning around the dance floor like a madwoman. It has been the best night she’s had in a long time.

“Nice costume,” the driver grunts, glancing at them in the rearview mirror. Charlotte hums and snuggles closer to Sidney. Her eyes are closed, and she only feels the tightening of his arms around, doesn’t see his glare as the driver’s eyes roam over her body.

“It’s best if you look at the road, don’t you think?” Sidney growls. Charlotte feels the reverberation in his chest at his words, and she presses her legs together. His deep, gravelly voice has never failed to invoke the more passionate side of her. 

“Are we home yet?” she whispers, pressing her lips against his throat. Her hands toy with his waistcoat, unbuttoning the small, fickle buttons there. 

“Almost, sweetheart,” Sidney murmurs, his fingers dancing over her exposed clavicle. “I know you’re tired.”

“Not too tired.” She forces her eyes open, blinking up at him. Her fingers move under his waistcoat and start to pull his shirt from the waistband of his pants. “I’m awake enough…”

“Awake enough for what?” Sidney prompts, hiding a smirk. His sweet girl, never afraid to speak her mind, but even after years together, still a bit timid when it comes to speaking of bedroom matters. 

As much as he loves her innocence, he loves pushing her even more, and he knows that she loves it, too. Loves to be just a little filthy for him.

“Awake enough to get fucked.”

_ Christ _ . Sidney groans into her hair, clutching her tighter against him. Charlotte bites teasingly at his neck while her hands leave his waistcoat and start to trace the bulge in his pants. His cock throbs under her touch, and Sidney glances out the window, relieved to see them finally pulling onto their street. 

When the driver pulls up in front of their flat, Sidney wastes no time opening the door and helping Charlotte to her feet. They nearly fall over each other on their way inside, and by the time the door is shut behind them, Sidney has his hands under Charlotte’s skirts, gripping her thighs and hauling her up into his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist, as best she can in her flowing skirts, and eagerly seals her lips over his. 

Sidney steers them somewhat gracefully into their bedroom, first knocking into their armoire and then almost sending the lamp next to their bed to the floor. He can’t bring himself to care, not when he’s got his girl in his arms and she’s grinding down on him so well. 

“Lay back,” he commands her, placing her gently on the bed. Charlotte kicks her heels off and then scoots up so that her head and upper back are supported by pillows, and Sidney situates himself between her legs. He pushes her dress up until it’s bunched at her waist and loops his fingers in the waistband of her stockings. Charlotte lifts her hips and he slowly pulls them down her legs and off her feet, and then she reclines back with a sigh while he fits both legs over his shoulders. 

“I’ve missed you,” she sighs. Sidney takes his time kissing his way up her inner thighs. “You and your wicked mouth.”

“Wicked, hm?” Sidney arches a brow and bites at the skin of her thigh right at the apex of her legs, making her squeak. “What do you like about my wicked mouth, my love?”

“I-I like when you lick me,” Charlotte says. Sidney complies, flattening his tongue and dragging it slowly over her wet cunt. His eyes don’t leave hers as he licks into her slowly, relishing the crease that forms in her brow and the O that forms on her lips. 

“What else do you like?” Sidney murmurs after a moment, pressing a kiss to her mound and nuzzling the soft curls there. 

“I like it when you put your fingers inside me and suck on my-- on my clit-- oh,  _ yes, Sidney _ .” Charlotte’s eyes roll back as Sidney slips two fingers into her heat and sucks her clit between his lips. He loves on the sensitive bud while his fingers crook upwards, finding the special spot inside her that makes her legs shake. He works on her until his lips and chin are coated with her arousal and her fingers are wound tightly in his hair, keeping him in place as she rolls her hips against his tongue. 

_ That’s it _ , he thinks as he looks up at her, in awe of her pleasure.  _ Take what you need from me.  _

“ _ Oh _ , Sidney, I’m coming!” Charlotte gasps, her cunt clenching down around his fingers. He doesn’t dare cease his ministrations, working her through her waves of pleasure. When she finally slumps back against the pillows, her body still twitching with the aftershocks, Sidney sits back and sucks her arousal off his fingers.

“Come here, baby,” Charlotte hums, momentarily sated, stretching her arms out and reaching for him. He lets her wrap her arms around his shoulder and pull him over her, nearly comes in his pants like a teenager when she captures his mouth in a filthy kiss, licks her wetness off his lips. 

“Let’s get you a little more comfortable, darling,” Sidney says when they finally pull apart. He pulls them to a sitting position and turns her so that her back is to him and starts untying the lacy strings holding her corset in place.

“Thank God,” Charlotte breathes as they’re loosened. “I don’t know how the ladies lived like this.”

After he frees her, Sidney pushes the material over her shoulders and Charlotte stands so it can drop to her feet. She turns and faces him, stepping out of the discarded garment, and sinks to her knees.

“You can do my hair next,” she tells him as she starts unfastening his pants.

“You don’t have to—” Sidney chokes out as Charlotte frees his cock and takes it in her hands.

“Shut up,  _ Mr. Parker _ ,” she says with a smirk. He’s always been like this, content to go down on her until his jaw aches but never wants to let her return the favor. It took almost two months of dating for him to let her suck his cock, always mumbling something about how he didn’t want her to feel like she owed him anything. 

“Alright,” he concedes, gently starting to pluck the pins from her hair and massaging her tender scalp. She presses a kiss to the head of his cock before sliding it between her lips. “ _ Christ _ , Charlotte, your mouth feels divine.” 

She alternates between adorning his cock with kitten licks and trying to take as much of him into her mouth as she can, her hands stroking what she can’t reach. Once her hair is free of all pins and clips, Sidney busies himself scraping his fingers along her scalp, making goosebumps rise over his skin. His grip tightens when she takes a deep breath and holds him down her throat, keeps him there until her eyes start to water and her lungs are screaming for air. When she releases him with a gasp, Sidney grasps her arms and hauls her onto his lap. 

He kisses her fervently, licking the taste of him out of her mouth just as she had done to him before. She grinds the heat of her cunt against his cock, desperate to feel him inside her.

“No,” she says, stopping him when he moves to strip off his billowy white shirt. “No, I— Keep it on.”

“Yeah?” Sidney laughs. He bites at her throat as she sinks down on his length. “You have a thing for period clothing, my love?”

“I have a thing for  _ you _ in period clothing,” Charlotte says. She winds her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, lets him grip her hips and guide her up and down on his cock. She loves having him like this, gets a secret thrill at being totally bare while he’s still fully clothed. Especially now, when he’s looked so fucking hot in his costume all night, and despite being painfully constricted in her corset for hours, Charlotte can understand why this type of dress was in style all those years ago. 

“My God, Charlotte,” Sidney groans. He falls onto his back, keeping Charlotte close to his chest. She is able to plant her knees on the bed, giving her leverage to fuck down onto him harder. One of his hands snakes between them, his fingers rubbing her clit insistently. “Just like that, darling.  _ Fuck _ .”

“You— you make me feel so good, Sidney” Charlotte whines in between her soft moans. Her body feels like it’s on fire. Between his cock hitting her g-spot perfectly with each thrust, his fingers working on her clit, and his mouth, which has wandered down her chest and is teasing her sensitive breaths, she thinks she might just combust from sheer pleasure.

“I know you’re close, sweetheart. I can feel you,” he groans. He flips them over, cages her between his strong arms, an elbow resting on the bed on either side of her head. He can fuck her deeper this way, and the new angle makes her toes curl. “Let go for me, Charlotte.”

She writhes beneath him as she finds her peak, turning her head to bite down on his muscled bicep as she comes. He follows close behind, always undone by the feeling of her own release.

“You are magnificent, Charlotte,” he murmurs afterwards, trying to catch his breath. Charlotte runs her fingers through his curls as they both come back to themselves. “Always magnificent.”

“So are you,” she says. She reluctantly lets him go so he can stand and strip out of his clothes. While he undresses, Charlotte pulls back the bedcovers and shimmies underneath them. Sidney joins her a moment later, curling around her back and kissing her temple. 

“I love you,” she sighs, relaxing into his embrace. She still needs to get up, clean the makeup off her face and wash her hair before bed. But all she wants to do is lay there in the arms of the love of her life. 

Sidney looks over her to his nightstand, where he knows that engagement ring is still tucked away in its hiding spot, waiting for the right time. He pulls her closer and kisses her again. 

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! I have a third fic that I'm working on that I hope to start publishing next week. please feel free to find me on tumblr as bilexualclarke if you want to chat! :)


End file.
